Slender Man
by SkulduggeryPleasant13
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie are on a mysterious adventure to find the missing children that has happened all over the world. He's giant. He's unreal. He's deadly. Is he just miss-understood or a killer?
1. 1864

_**1864**_

The book reads:

_1864 June 16_

_One week ago, my son was taken from his bed. There was no sign of trace anywhere. I could remember that day, he said the angel was outside. I was confused and asked him what he was talking about. He then told me a myth about a man, he was very slender. But the part that crept me out the most was the fact he had no mouth. No nose. No eyes. He said he wore a smart suit and what happened to be a tie. _

_Of course I told him it was a load of nonsense. I brought him inside and we ate dinner. My son left the table without a word. I asked where he was going. But when I asked him he spoke unlike the child I had given birth to. I'm going to bed, he said with a faint voice. Later that night I put his younger sisters to sleep. And my husband had decided to go to bed early. My son lived in the top of the house in the attic. It was the only bedroom that had a window big enough to climb through._

_I walked up the stairs as silent as I could, but none the less, it made loud creaking noises. So did his door as I opened it. I was never allowed in his room. Now I understand why. The walls were covered in his writing. The writing stated: Worship him. The writing was written in blood. _

_I carried on walking through the room. There were cobwebs everywhere. I walked over to his bed. I found no son. I did find a black piece of clothing though. It felt like cotton but thicker and softer. The window was open. I looked out across the yard. There walking out into the forest was the shape of a man with Giant arms, wearing a suit and carrying my son. He had tentacles in his back. Tears filled my eyes._

_I'm so sorry for not believing you. May God forgive me._

"Wow, She must have been petrified!" Valkyrie exclaimed. Skulduggery flipped through the pages. She hadn't written anything else in the book, although, he did find a picture at the end. The picture was of a circle of her kids and their friend, but the "Slender Man" was behind them. Valkyrie looked at the picture, and studied it well.

"That's so strange. Why didn't he just kill them while they were there?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't think he kills them." Skulduggery answered.

"Hey look!" Valkyrie said to Skulduggery. She'd found an article on the family.

It stated:

1864 June 18

_A family of 4 have been killed in their own home, although there was a brother that apparently wasn't there in the accident. According to the near by neighbours, he'd been missing for two days. The mother had said that he'd been taken by something that he'd called the Tall man._

"Now known as the Slender man, right?" Valkyrie asked

"Indeed." Skulduggery carried on reading.

_Scientist have been researching this "Slender Man" and they have found that this incident has not only happened once, but many times before all over the world dated back to the time of 1877. Hunters are still trying to hunt Slender Man down, but each day they come back with one man less. The captain of the hunting organization said that he would do anything to bring back the children that have been lost._

"They must have been pretty desperate." Valkyrie said identifying the objects in the room.

"What? To risk 173 lives to find some taken children? Yeah, they were really desperate." Skulduggery agreed.

"Skulduggery, Do actually think he's real? It sounds pretty silly to me." Valkyrie told him.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery explained "We fought, what humans would think, aliens. We fought monsters. I don't think this is fake."

Valkyrie didn't say anything and looked out the window. She looked down at the window sill and wiped her finger across it. She looked at her finger as she dusted it away. Valkyrie went back to looking outside. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she screamed.

Outside, standing in the road in between the woods was a tall man. He had arms that looked like they could touch the ground, There were also black tentacles coming out of it's back.

"Valkyrie! What's wrong?" Skulduggery asked confused.

Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery, but was too shocked to say anything.

"Out-Outside…" Valkyrie managed.

Skulduggery walked over to the window.

"Valkyrie…" Skulduggery began, "There's nothing there."

"B-but I-I swear I…" Valkyrie stuttered.

"It was probably only your imagination." He told her as they walked outside slowly.

Valkyrie walked up to the house and knocked. An good looking man opened the door.

"Thank you for letting us take a look." Valkyrie thanked him.

"Oh, no problemo. You can come round anytime, fellas!" The man answered.

They got in the car and Valkyrie fell asleep.

_**California L.A 6:30 P.M**_

Valkyrie woke up to the fading sun outside the window. She turned her head to Skulduggery.

"Hello, sleepy head," Skulduggery chuckled. "You slept long."

Valkyrie put her hand on her head and felt the markings in her head from resting her head on the car.

"Are we nearly there?" Valkyrie asked him looking at the road ahead.

"10 minutes away." He answered.

Valkyrie went back to looking out the window. They approached a tunnel. Half way through, the lights started flickering. Skulduggery slowed down.

"Skulduggery, what happened to the lights?" Valkyrie asked with a very concerned face.

"Now that, I don't know." He answered.

They sat in the car in silence.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Get out the car." Skulduggery answered.

"Isn't that the stupid idea?"

"Exactly." He said and got out the car. Valkyrie got out too.

"SLENDER? WHERE ARE YOU?" Skulduggery shouted through the tunnel.

"Skulduggery! Don't be stupid! Stop that!"

"What? He'll come out soon. Speak of the devil."

Skulduggery pointed to something behind her. Valkyrie turned around slowly. A dark tall figure was standing still at least 20 metres away. It had all the right details, but there was something wrong about it. It's face. It didn't look real. It started walking towards them until it was right above Valkyrie's head. She stared at it, Skulduggery ready for combat at any time. The figure lifted it's slender arms to it's face. It took it off.

Underneath the face was Fletcher.

"Fletcher! What are you doing? You scared the life out of me." She gloated.

"You called me." Fletcher answered confused.

"Actually that was me." Skulduggery pointed out.

Valkyrie turned to him and glared.

"You WHAT?" Valkyrie asked in an angry manner.

"He called me to help you guys out. Yes? Maybe? No?" Fletcher said.

"It's complicated, but we'll need you at some point." Skulduggery advised them, "Come on. Let's get out of this tunnel. We'll discuss it in the car."

They got in the car and drove through the rest of the tunnel until the sun went down.


	2. In The Middle Of Nowhere

_**In The Middle Of Nowhere**_

"You should of seen your face, Val!" Fletcher teased. Valkyrie hit his head.

"You shouldn't of scared us." Valkyrie answered angrily.

"You." Skulduggery corrected.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"You said he shouldn't of scared us. It was you he scared."

"So….YOU'RE SAYING YOU HAD PLANNED THE WHOLE THING?!" Valkyrie shouted.

"Yep." Skulduggery answered.

"But…why?" Valkyrie asked.

"To get you more in the mood. You haven't been in the mood ever since Caelan died."

"That word is forbidden. The C word is forbidden." Valkyrie told them.

"Fine with us." Skulduggery and Fletcher answered.

She looked outside. They were crossing a field full of corn. She hadn't concentrated after Caelan's death. For some reason she still cared. She was together Fletcher now. She shouldn't have to think about that anymore. Half of her was happy he was dead, but then when she thinks about him being dead she questions herself.

"So who is this guy. The guy apparently called Slender Man?" Fletcher asked.

"Basically he's a tall man in a suit." Skulduggery explained.

"You've forgotten at least half of the scary things," Valkyrie pointed out, "He has no facial features, takes kids away and who knows what he does-

The car crashed into something on the road. The car went tumbling into the corn fields.

The car came to a stop and Valkyrie moaned.

"Is everyone okay?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah." Valkyrie answered.

"Fletcher?"

No one answered. Valkyrie scooted towards him and checked for a pulse.

"He's breathing," Valkyrie turned over his head, "But he's taken a hit to the head. He'll wake up soon."

Valkyrie kicked at the door, but it didn't help. She used the wind to blow off the car door.

"Hey! That's my car you're destroying!" Skulduggery exclaimed.

"That was your car." Valkyrie pointed out.

What could have been in the middle of the road in the middle of nowhere. It must have been really strong to knock over the car. Perhaps it was an animal. Maybe a deer. Or?

"I'm gonna go check out the road." Valkyrie told him and started to walk towards the road.

Skulduggery nodded, and began to kick open the door.

She walked to the road, but nothing was there. Just the remains of the front of the car. But she did feel like she was being watched. She turned quickly in a 360 circle, but no one was there.

She sighed. What was she expecting. Tanith to be there or something. They hadn't seen each other much after the happening a few months ago. The sun shinned on her back, warming her. She looked at the road. She noticed she had 2 shadows. But don't you normally have 2 shadows? One in front and one on the side…..But She had one shadow in front of her and a taller one above it. She turned.

At first she couldn't register the figure because of the blinding sunlight that was warming her back. Short hair, rather tall, thin body…Oh. Wait. WHAT!

"C-Caelan?" Valkyrie managed.

"Indeed." Caelan responded.

Valkyrie backed away, but he moved forward and grabbed her hand.

*Chibi mode*

"Your boyfriend tried to kill me."

"Yeah cause you were sexually harassing me."

"But a less painful punishment could have been more appropriate."

*Caelan puppy eyes*

"Don't you go all puppy eyes on me!"

*Eyes grow even bigger*

"It's not going to work."

*Tears come in the corner of his eyes*

"Eye drops. I know all your tricks Caelan."

*Back to anime mode; Or however you imagined it to be*

"Why were you thinking about me in the car."

"What?! How do you know…. I mean what are you talking about!?"

"Spill."

"I don't know! Cause its weird not having you around."

*Giant smile consumes face*

"I never said it was a good thing*

*Smile distinguished*

"But I never said it was a bad thing either."

*Smile returns*

"I never said it was either!" How the hell are you alive and how come you just happen to be in the same area as us. In the middle of nowhere."

*Chibi mode*

*Drip of sweat*

"WELL?!"

Caelan forced her hand on his chest.

"What are you doing!?"

"Do you feel my heart right now? It's racing. And it only races when I'm around you."

*Shocked face; Caelan's favourite 3*

"You came all the way out here to make your heart beat faster?"

Caelan nodded.

At that moment Fletcher and Skulduggery walked in on them. Valkyrie's worst fear. Fletcher's shocked face. Especially when It's to do with Valkyrie. And Caelan.

"What's going on here?"


End file.
